Trials of the Chaos: The Unworthy
by Ghostgaming
Summary: In a mansion on the English countryside, a lavish and luxurious party turns into a living nightmare as four unlikely people find themselves fending waves of undead, vampires and werewolves all to please the goddess Danu in the ancient Trial. All is not what it seems however, as the dark history of the mansion is show to these four.


**Location: English Countryside**

**Date: March 20, 1912 **

Godfrey parked his car in front of the main stairs for the mansion of Alistair Rhodes, he turned the automobile off, looked over at the mansion and sighed.

"Oh I am not looking forward to this party, there will be far too many guests for my liking." Godfrey stepped out and made his way up the stairs, "Perhaps I can convince Master Rhodes to let me stay in the Library heavens knows none of these high society big shots like to be there." Godfrey reached the door for the mansion and fiddled in his pocket for his keys. The door opened from someone inside; Godyfrey thinking it was one of the maids, paid no mind to it.

"I hope that we everything prepared for this evening." Godfrey looked up to see, not a maid, but someone in all black robes with two red gems on the shoulders, adjusting a golden mask similar to ones used in old plays.

"You will be of much use for us Godfrey." the masked man said, as Godfrey began to step back, the man reached for his hip to reveal a revolver. The masked man rose the revolver up to Godfrey and-

*BANG*

Godfrey's head recoiled back from the shot to the forehead and his now lifeless body fell to the ground. The masked man placed his pistol back on his hip as two more men arrived with a golden staff in their hands. The two kneeled and presented the staff to the main member.

"Here you are my lord," one said, "the Scepter of Ra."

"Praise be to Chaos." the leader-The High Priest of Chaos- said as he marveled at the Order's prized possession, "you thought you could outsmart us Alistair, but you have simply delayed it." The High Priest turned over to his lackies, "have you received any word from the undercover operative?"

"Not yet my lord," one member said, "however, we have kept a close eye on him ever since Morocco and we last saw him here in England."

"Good, if Chaos is correct, he will be needed." The High Priest looked over to Godfrey's corpse, "As for him, he will aid us for the Trial tonight." The High Priest shot a golden beam of light over to Godfrey. The bullet hole in Godfrey's forehead vanished and he rose back up to his feet; a red light glowed on his forehead. The High Priest smiled under his mask and turned to his men, "Have the other prepare for the Trial- do not start it until it is Midnight!"

"Yes my lord." the two said in unison and hurried off.

"Godfrey, you are to capture our gracious host, _Alistair Rhodes_." the venom in the High Priest's voice was present to the man who has been the pain at his side for the past half decade.

"It will be done my lord." Godfrey said.

* * *

Alistair's Trophy Room was filled with many different treasures that he had collected over the years of exploration-though some may or may not have been stolen from museums. Alistair sat at his desk, looking over at some drawings of an artifact that was said in legends could turn man into primal monsters. A loud crash came from down the hall, catching the old man by surprise.

"Godfrey?" Alistair waited for a response that never came, "Bugger." Alistair walked over to a double barreled shotgun above his mantle, grabbed it, and walked slowly down the hall.

"Godfrey, man, are you there?" the old man called out as he approached the door with the sound of rustling coming from the other side. Alistair checked to see his gun was loaded and kicked the door open. "Stand and deliver, you bastards!"

"Would that I could, sir." Godfrey said, armed with a fireplace poker.

"Godfrey, oh thank heavens, I wished that the guest had arrived but-," Alistair turned away from his butler and Godfrey decided now was his time to strike, " I fear that the Order have found me."

"Yes sir," Godfery said as he raised the poker over his head and smacked Alistair over the back of his head with it, knocking him out, "I do believe so." Members of the Order approached the unconscious Alistair and tied him up, a loud bangging came from the main entrance. Godfrey sighed, "take him to the cellar, I will deal with this inconvenience." Godfrey pointed to five members of the Order, "you five will come with me." As Godfrey and the five approached the door, the bangging grew louder and a female voice was heard.

"Open the damn door Godfrey!"

Godfrey rolled his eyes, it was _her _of all people, nonetheless, he opened the door.

In front of him was a young woman- late 20s- with short red hair, she wore a white blouse with a red corset, tan pants with brown boots that were just below the knee with work gloves, a red bandana and a necklace. While the young woman was upset and scowled at the older butler, Godfrey kept his calm composure.

"You know Miss Rhodes, you need only to have knocked. The language was uncalled for."

"Oh I do not need a lecture from you about anything, and certainly not my language." Scarlett said in an american accent over Godfrey's British accent, "I'm here to see my father."

"Unfortunately, we cannot all get what we want, Miss. Your father is having a gathering this evening, invite only, and I do not see _your _name on the list." Godfrey tried to close the door, but Scarlett used her weight to shove the door wide open.

"Oh do not start with that Godfrey, I'm his damn daughter!"

"You always did make things difficult, I suppose if you want to see him so bad, you can join him."

"What are you talking abou-" five members of the Order now showed themselves, knives out at the ready; Godfrey himself revealed a pistol in his hand.

"I would say I am sorry that you are caught in between all this. But the truth, MISS, is that I never did like you."

"You bastard!" Scarlett hissed as she made a run for it." The members of the Order followed behind her, while Godfrey closed the doors; he had a party to prepare after all.

* * *

Guests filled the entrance of Alistair's mansion, dressed in beautiful dresses and three-piece suits. Among the crowd, a man was dressed in a brown suit with matching brown cowboy hat, he had a red vest and large brown with yellow polka dot tie. On his hip, was a holster for his revolver and another one tucked. The gunslinger, Gideon Jones, looked down at his invitation card that had the outline of the mansion with golden cursive that read "You Are Cordially Invited to the Country Estate of Alistair Rhodes." Gideon looked up at the mansion and sighed.

"This ain't my kind of rodeo, but I'll be damned if this ain't pretty." Gideon made his way into the entrance hall where the sound of Champagne bottles being popped and began to be served to the guests.

"Champagne sir?" one of the severs asked Gideon, who then reached to show his flask.

"Oh, uh no thanks, I got my whiskey here." Gideon made his way over to the main hall's balcony and looked at the giant statue in the center of the hall, "Well I'll be, there's somethin ya don't see e'ryday." Gideon made his way down the stairs -stopping to see a large painting of the host and his daughter- to see a small crowd form around an older gentleman in a red army uniform with medals, he had a greying beard and hair and had a lever action rifle in his hands.

"...and after the lion charged at me at full speed, I shot a single bullet and well- he was no match for Johnathan 'Brigadier' Warwick and his head now rests on my wall. Hahaha" the guests hearing the story laughed and clapped their hands; Gideon hearing the story as well, smiled and shook his head. 'City folk believe jus about anythin a feller in a uniform says' The Brigadier slung his rifle over his shoulder and waved goodbye; he had not gone a few steps until he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I am not the same man I used to be," The Brigadier sighed as he adjusted his position, "What I'd do to see combat once more like I did against the Zulu."

* * *

Down in the cellar, the Order were making final preparations for the Trial. Alistair was tied up in a chair shuffling to free himself, his cries for help were suppressed by his mouth being covered; a hand was felt pulling off the bag over his head and the old man's eyes widen o see his loyal manservant was taken by the Order.

"Do not worry Master Rhodes," Godfrey said leaning over to the man, a devilish grin on his face, "I will make sure that the guests will have a night they shall never forget."

"Godfrey." a voice called over to the butler, it was a member of the Order who handed him a slip of paper, "go up to the balcony and place these symbols on the floor, they are essential for you and the others."

"Of course, oh and as for him," Godfrey looked over to Alistair, "make sure that he has a _safe _journey." Godfrey smirked as the Order member let out a chuckle.

"Consider it done."

* * *

Gideon continued his personal tour around the mansion, still no sign of the host; his stop was in the Billiards Room where some were playing pool and board games. In the back corner was a woman wear a colorful dress, her hair was braided and she presented a set of cards in front of two men.

"Tell me Madame Mirelda," The guest began, "there is this...woman who I love, tell me, does she love me in return?"

"You're wasting your time Charles!" a much older fellow said, "She is probably scamming you."

"Do not say that, Madame Mirelda is one of the best fortune tellers of the world!"

"Forces of the spirit world," Madame Mirelda began, "What do you say for the future for this gentleman before me." The psychic then place down a card and looked to it before she faced the man, "The spirits say you will have great fortune."

"Oh thank the heavens," the man said as he handed the psychic some money, "Thank you Madame Mirelda."

"The pleasure is all mine," the Psychic said as she grabbed the cards and placed them into her bag; the stock of a submachine gun began to stick out from the bag.

'Some fortune teller to be carrin' a gun like that 'round here Gideon thought as he watched the fortune telling from afar. Something about he just seemed to make Gideon's heart skip a beat, he was entranced by the woman that he did not realize that she was approching him.

"Greetings cowboy," Madame Mirelda said showing her Crystal Ball to Gideon, helping snap the cowboy out of his trance, "Do you wish to see you fortune?"

"Oh- uh- no thank you ma'am, just tryin' to find that ol' geezer who's hostin the damn party."

"Well why do we not look for him together, I am searching for him as well. Maybe a strong man like you can help escort a lady tonight?" Something in her tone made Gideon's cheeks flush as he flashed her a small gin.

"Why, it would be my pleasure."

* * *

Up on the balcony that was overlooking the main hall, Godfrey made quick work on writing the symbols he was given and finished as footsteps were heard.

"Eh what's your name," Godfrey stood up and the red light on his forehead disappeared, the man was the Brigadier, "oh yes, Godfrey. Where the blazes is Alistair?"

"Yes, where is the old scoundrel?" The psychic asked with Gideon following behind.

"I have not seen Master Rhodes," Godfrey said to the disappointment of the other three, "but surely your crystal ball can-"

'AAAAHHHHH'

The four turned to the sound of a woman screaming and saw red orbs begin to spread all around; turning some of the guests into decayed, undead ghouls. The ones who have not turned, were quickly torn apart from the undead and some were morphed together as a strange box. The energy balls went towards the four but were reflected off by the circle that the four were inside.

"What in Lucifer's ballsack was that?" Gideon asked as the undead's attention went for them. The Brigadier unslung his Essex lever action rifle, the psychic took out the Escargot smg from her bag, Gideon upholstered both his revolvers and handed one to Godfrey, who gave a solemn nod as he grabbed it. The four began to spray into the undead horde as in the distance a loud howl echoed throughout the night. One of the red orbs from earlier had hit the chandelier and began to fall.

"Everyone, get the hell outta the way!" Gideon said as everyone jumped out of the way; the Brigadier and Godfrey going on one side and the gunslinger and the psychic on the other.

**A/N: Surprise everyone! If you could tell from my small hint, the next story I was going to write was Dead of the Night, since the easter egg song is called 'Mystery'. I know that not many people like the Chaos story and much less DotN, but I love the map and the story is good. I have not seen anyone make any story on the Chaos so I figured, why not and start with the very first map in the story. Well please leave a comment and all that, this is Ghost, going dark.**


End file.
